Lost in between but found in love
by Solar Crystal Angel
Summary: What's a girl to do when she falls in love? Should she go with Mr.Nice or Mr.Night?  Better summary inside


Author's Notes: Ok, bleach will be coming underway and the Star Wars chapter is soon to be posted but I'm trying my hand at pokemon again. Its going to be based off of the newest editions of the game : Black and White and it'll focus around my player character Zy'Air, Bianca, Cheren, and N and their all older. Hope you enjoy! Note I will keep the characters any cause I don't want to confuse my character with the manga/anime counterpart Hilda and I don't know who she'll be getting with yet.

Overview: Caught between light and darkness, Zy'Air is stuck between her long time friend Cheren and the former ruler of team Plasma N in a common situation that we girls go threw of "Who is better?". With one she knows their trust but the excitement of flitting in and out of the night life is a thrill to her and lord only knows what a girl in love will do.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Grace and Flight<p>

"And she did it again! She didn't hold that title for five years without proving that she deserved it!"

Withdrawing my pokemon, the cheers of the crowd wasn't overwhelming as it years ago when I started traveling. Waving to them, I smiled like I always do, I walked over to the trainer I just faced. "You gave me one heck of a fight, and even though you didn't win you should be proud that you made it this far." The look on the young man's face gave me such pride in being a trainer, makes me remember how I felt when I first started my journey and made it to the top. Hugging him, I waved him off and left the stage to go collect my reward money.

"You did it!"

"Whoa!" Balancing myself on my shoes, I made a mental note to switch back into my regular shoes and get out of these high heeled ones I put on for this match. Pulling away, I saw Bianca bouncing up and down and had to calm her down. "Yea, I know but right now I need to get the hell out of these heels." Their click was unnatural to my ears and I much preferred the crisp breaks of grass under my shoes.

"Oh come on! There's an after party and you gotta stay looking sexy!"

"Bianca!" Even now nearing an adult I still blush when someone complements me. The air that blew made my hands fly down to the hem of my dress and had the blonde rolling.

"Bianca stop it."

"Cheren! Come on! She knows me and her have to walk in with style." She added while doing a cat walk part way down the hall and turning back and walking to them.

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and looked at both of his long time friends. "Yea but its her choice no matter how pretty..."

"You mean gorgeous!"

My face flushed again and I regret leaving the arena so soon. The two of them started bickering and I immediately left the premises of that before they tried to drag me into their war.

"Heh, they never change do they?"

"What are you doing here?" Turning around, I was surprised to see N here seeing as he was the former leader of Team Plasma and many did not trust him. I wanted to switch out this damn dress already and get back in my traveling clothing.

"My my, I never knew you look so stunning in short dresses. And the pure white only makes you more stunning."

Instantly my hand went to my earring where my Samurott was before lowering it once I realized what I was doing. He laughed at me and I blushed.

"Pokeball earrings?"

"Had to be classy." Straightening my posture, my waist length hair bounced lightly against my bare back. N walked over to me and picked up one of the locks that laid on my shoulder while looking into my eyes with his unreadable eyes.

"So perfect..."

My eyes reflexively closed when he got closed and I felt the wall hit my bare back.

"You seemed scared..."

His hands were cool to the touch and they lowed the temperature of my flushing face. Opening my eyes, I hated looking into his directly. They seemed like a black hole that you want to fall in yet you know you can never get out.

"Relax. I have to go now... I'll pick you up later."

He got up off of me and left but not before giving me a smirk and blowing a teasing kiss. I stood there fuming while he laughed all the way to the exit. "That arrogent, son of a..."

"Zy'Air? Where are you?"

I heard Cheren and calmed down before he turned the hallway and suspected something. "Over here!" He turned the corner and stopped for some reason. "What's wrong Cher...Ah!" Walking towards him I tripped over my own heels and was ready to catch my self.

"Clumsy."

Instead I fell into a soft jacket and regained my balance. Looking up, I saw he was smiling but blushing. He straightened me up and made sure I was ok before letting me go.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now lets go before Bianca does something reckless."

He turned and walked away from me but that wasn't on my mind. I was thinking how much my two male friends had changed and grew. N was taller then Cheren and had a build but Cheren had a bit more muscle on him and then again N is kinda taller so maybe you couldn't see it but both of them are taller then me soo... "Argh, bad Zy'Air."

"Zy'Air!"

"Hurry! I can't tame the beast for much longer!"

"Beast! I'll show you!"

"Oh boy." Making my way as fast as I could in these heels, I left those ideas in the back of my head and continued enjoying myself at the celebration.

* * *

><p>AN: XD I kinda see Bianca as the type to get excited easily and with Cheren and N there's a lot to work with since both are aloof and you don't see more of their personality in the game besides Cheren being sort of a new generation Silver and N like Giovanni lol. R&R :D!


End file.
